Maido Girl (ONE SHOT - PeterxReader)
by SawakoH
Summary: Peter Parker x Lectora


Bajabas las últimas cajas del auto, tu madre y tú acababan de mudarse al barrio, estabas fastidiada por el viaje. Sin advertir un joven delgado, un poco más alto que tu parado frente a ti te miraba con curiosidad.

Hola, soy Peter – había un ligero acento inglés, casi imperceptible.

Su voz te saco de tus pensamientos y lo miraste extrañada – Hola – dijiste volviendo a la caja.

Eres nueva aquí ¿cierto? – se acercó más a ti.

Si – rodaste los ojos por debajo, pensando que era obvio por las cajas.

¿Te ayudo? – extendió las manos para tomar la caja que llevabas.

No – respondiste dejándolo allí.

¿Por qué no? – tu rechazo lo tomo por sorpresa.

Peter te siguió, te detuviste en seco en el marco de la puerta y lo miraste seria.

No quiero… Ahora por favor… - te interrumpió.

Yo vivo en la casa de junto con mi tía May y ¿tu? – sonrió como un infante.

Hiciste una mueca molesta – mi madre – respondiste para seguir tu camino hacia la casa.

¿Qué sucede (T/N)? – tu madre noto como ibas furiosa a dejar la caja a la cocina, observo hacia la puerta y vio a Peter aun con esa ridícula sonrisa amable.

Tu madre acepto la ayuda de Peter y entre los tres terminaron de meter las cajas. Al terminar, tu madre sirvió limonada, te molestaba como inmediatamente Peter se ganaba la simpatía de tu madre ¿qué pretendía? Solo rodabas los ojos molesta.

Muchas gracias Peter, eres un joven encantador – sonrió mi madre, echándome una mirada.

Peter solo río y bebió nervioso.

Tú desde la mesa, solo cruzaste los brazos y los miraste molesta.

¿Qué tal una pizza? Yo invito – reparo el silencio tu madre.

¡Suena excelente! – apoyo Peter.

Como sea – tú te morías de hambre.

Bien, vi un lugar cerca de aquí, ahora regreso - Viste como tu madre no dio tiempo a tu lenta reacción de dejarlos solos.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, Peter jugueteaba con el borde de su vaso, por ratos te miraba con el rabillo del ojo y sonreía, comenzabas a odiar esa sonrisa estúpida, pero era porque sabias que en cualquier momento terminaría gustándote.

Peter se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ti, dispuesto a sacarte palabras.

Así que (T/N)… Iremos a la misma escuela ¿cierto? – pregunto curioso.

No – lanzaste la palabra casi obligada.

¿Por qué? Es la escuela más cercana, además el camión pasa por aquí…

Porque yo no voy a la escuela – te sentiste algo incomoda por la cercanía del brazo de Peter al tuyo.

¿Que? pero ¿por qué? – se giró completamente hacia ti, haciendo que sus brazos chocaran.

Sin ganas de entrar en cualquier debate motivacional que posiblemente saldría de aquel sujeto que prácticamente se había ganado a tu mamá. Pensaste mil respuesta, pero la primera que salió – Porque no quiero, no todos nacimos para estudiar – te alejaste un poco de Peter.

Peter te observo serio, sabía que no sacaría más de ti con ese tema, así que casi de inmediato toco otros temas banales, para tu mala suerte, jamás se callaba y tú solo respondías con una o dos palabras a sus miles de preguntas, hasta que por fin llego tu mamá con la pizza y se pusieron a comer.

A la mañana siguiente, te disponías a partir a tu nuevo empleo en una cafetería. Cerrabas la puerta de la entrada cuando alguien gritaba tu nombre.

¡(T/N)! – Era Peter del otro lado de la cerca, te saludaba con una mano. Junto a él, había una mujer de más o menos la edad de tu madre, que te observaba curiosa – Ella es mi tía May – grito aún más fuerte – te sonrojaste por completo y solo atinaste a devolver el saludo con la mano.

Caminaste hacia la calle, tratando de huir, pero nuevamente la voz de Peter sonó – ¡Ten un hermoso día! – grito.

Tu sonrojo aumento, te pusiste los audífonos y te perdiste en la calle.

Por la tarde, ya te habías adaptado perfectamente a tu nuevo empleo, era una cafetería sencilla, que cada cierto tiempo tenia temáticas extrañas, en esta ocasión te había tocado la "Maid-Kawaii", no estabas muy familiarizada con los términos de anime, solo sabias que aquel traje te hacia ver ridícula, a pesar de los comentarios positivos de tus compañeras. Suplicaste quedarte detrás de la barra atendiendo la caja, te oponías a pasearte por ahí con ese vestido negro con mandil blanco, tenía muchos holanes, era demasiado corto para tu gusto.

Tuviste que salir por un momento de la seguridad de la barra para limpiar una de las mesas de la entrada.

Afuera, Peter parado con la boca abierta te observaba desde la calle, sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas, no dejaba de verte de arriba abajo, estaba más que seguro que eras tú.

¡Eh chico! – el hombre de traje había detenido su paso al percibir que Peter ya no caminaba junto a él, se trabaja de Tony Stark. Peter no parecía escucharlo, Tony se acercó y observo hacia el punto de interés del chico. Te observo mientras que terminabas de limpiar la mesa y volvías a la barra.

Tony sonrió y le dio una palmada a Peter – ¿quieres un café, chico? – camino hacia la cafetería.

¿Que? No señor Stark ¿podemos ir a otro lugar? – trato de detenerlo.

¿Por qué? A mí me parece que te gusto este lugar o ¿me equivoco? – se detuvo y miro a Peter divertido.

No, yo… bueno… es que – el rojo e sus mejillas comenzó a extenderse por todo el rostro.

¡Vamos chico! yo te consigo su número – Tony le guiño el ojo.

Peter se quedó ahí quieto, tratando de controlarse. Tony entro, detrás, venia Peter, casi escondiéndose.

Tony se acercó a la barra y te observo de cerca, tú giraste en su dirección y sonreíste.

¡Buenas tardes señor! ¿Que desea? – caminaste hacia la registradora.

Dame tu mejor café con crema sin azúcar cariño – te guiño un ojo – y esa dona – señalo la dona de glaseado rosa y chispas del exhibidor.

Enseguida – sonreíste – Serán…

¿Tú qué quieres chico? – Tony se apartó para descubrir a Peter.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, trataste de mantener tu postura y tus nervios, Peter por el contrario se puso completamente rojo y trataba de no mirarte.

¡Chico! Rápido la señorita tiene cosas que hacer – Tony tomo del hombro a Peter y lo llevo hacia delante. Pero Peter era incapaz de pronunciar palabras, parecía más avergonzado de tu vestimenta que tú misma.

Tony rodo los ojos con molestia – Bien cariño, al niño dale una malteada de chocolate y esa dona – señalo la dona de glaseado de chocolate junto a la que el había elegido.

B-bien – tecleaste en la caja registradora – serán… - sin darte tiempo Tony extendió un billete grande – quédate con el cambio, sonrió – puedes hacerme un favor, llévanoslo a la mesa de allá – tomo del hombro a Peter y lo guio a la mesa.

Sacudiste la cabeza y terminarte la operación. Cuando estuvo listo el pedido, buscaste con la mirada quien podría llevar el pedido, te rehusabas a llevarlo tú misma, no querías que Peter te viera vestida así. El gerente, que había reconocido a Tony se acercó a él y cruzaron palabras, Tony pareció decirle algo antes de que el gerente se acercara a ti.

Por favor (T/N) lleva el pedido al Sr. Stark – te extendió la charola.

No… no puedo... Por favor Señor Wildes – suplicaste.

Hazlo ahora, el Sr. Stark me ha pedido que seas tú quien lo lleve, no seas malagradecida y ve – te ordeno.

Tomaste la charola entre tus manos, estabas enoja ¿por qué tú? Seguramente quería seguir molestando a Peter que a ratos voleaba a verte completamente apenado.

Te llenaste de valor y caminaste lo mejor que pudiste, te paraste frente a su mesa. Ambos giraron casi al instante y sin dudarlo te escanearon con la mirada. Tony fue el primero en apartar la mirada para centrarla en un casi desecho Peter. Pusiste los pedidos frente a ellos y te inclinaste en señal de reverencia. Te alejaste casi corriendo a la seguridad que te daba estar detrás de la barra.

Tony comenzó a comer y beber, Peter lo hizo a duras penas, cuando por fin se disponían a retirarse, Tony se acercó de nuevo a la barra y te dio las gracias de manera coqueta, Peter solo miraba desde el marco de salida, cruzaste miradas con él, viste como recobraba su sonrisa y se despedía con la mano de ti, antes de salir huyendo del lugar. Respiraste aliviada, después de todo tu jornada pronto terminaría.

La noche era fría, vestías tu ropa casual, caminabas por la larga cuadra de regreso a casa, un auto lujoso se aparcó cerca de ti, algo asustaba comenzaste a acelerar el paso.

(T/N) – reconociste su voz, era Peter que bajaba del auto de Tony.

Camino hacia ti y sonrió, finalmente cediste a su encanto, además su voz comenzaba a gustarte, quizás era el acento inglés que a ratos parecía asomarse.

¿Seguro que caminaran? – pregunto Tony desde la ventana del auto.

Si, si Sr. Stark, gracias – sonrió, Tony asintió y le hizo una señal a su chofer, el auto se alejó.

Peter y tú comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

Te veías muy linda – confeso Peter.

Tu solo reíste.

De verdad… - se acercó a ti, como tratando de crear calor entre ambos.

Gracias… - tomaste sin pensar el brazo de Peter para abrazarlo.

Peter sonrió, siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que nuevamente fue el quien rompió el silencio.

Así que… ¿cuando vuelves a usar ese traje para ir a visitarte? ….


End file.
